totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Krwawy finał z nutą grozy
Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinek 21''' ' ' ! Uwaga !' '''Wszyscy niżej wymienieni użytkownicy wyrazili zgodę zna swój występ ! Oczywiście zrobili to dawno , no chyba wciąż jest ważne xD . Jeśli jednak ktoś się sprzeciwia to proszę o informację . Nie chce nikogo urazić . ' Zapowiedż Finału Przetrwaj Lub Zgiń : 2 ''' '''Lektor : Długo oczekiwany .. Pojawia się zdjęcie mrocznej świątyni . '' '''Lektor : '''Długo obiecywany .. ''Pojawia się zdjęcie wulkanu . '' '''Lektor :' Nadchodzi wkrótce . Nagle naprzeciw sobie staje Serensen oraz Aisha . Lektor : '''Dwóch finalistów . ''Nagle za nimi pojawia się dwanaście sylwetek . '' '''Lektor : '''Oraz ich pomocnicy . Kim oni będą ? '''Esotherya : '''Skruszę ich jak ten kamień moim toporem ! ''Przecina na pół lecącą skałę . '' '''Lukaninho : '''Zasadzę im takiego kopa ,że będą żałować . Zwycięży tylko zgrana drużyna . A ja poprowadzę ja do zwycięstwa . ''Kopie piłkę prosto w okno rozbijajac je i trafiając w bombę , która wszystko wysadziła . '' '''Aikko : Eh nie wiem czy chcę to robić . Ale skoro trzeba .. Wstał ze swojego fotela i rzuca mieczem prosto w marionetkę . '' '''Vamelia : '''Haha prawdziwy mafiozo taki jak ja i jedna z dość waznych osób sprawię by zamarli na samo moje imię ! Nie się tego doczekają . ''Strzela z pistoletu prosto w kamerę . '' '''Volvesi :' Mroczna aura , mroczne zniszczenie .. i tylko jedenaście głów do ścięcia .. I tylko jeden nóż , którym trzeba powbijać . Znika i pojawia się za panelem wbijając nóż w fotel . '' '''Forever :' Wiecie co ? korona należy już do mnie od kiedy się pojawię . A mój bicz czeka na cel . Strzela nim prosto w zwierzę znajdujące się w klatce . Rafix : '''Mój łuk powali przeciwnika jednym strzałem . ''Wcelowuje strzałą prosto w nieświadomego ptaka lecącego jakieś kilkaset metrów nad ziemię .. Przebija go i spada na ziemię . '' '''Johny : '''Jeśli pomylisz mnie z kucharzem jak moja kochana rywalka to się źle skończy ! ''Nagle jakieś sto noży na raz leci w tarczę do lotek . '' '''Dreamy : '''Ja i moja maczuga lubimy jak ktoś zostanie nią sieknięty w głowę ! ''Uderza w balonową głowę naszpikowaną maczugą . '' '''Darkander : '''Zniszczę wszystkich jednym ciosem mojej pięści ! ''Uderza w ścianę niszcząc cały mur . '' '''Spectra : '''Moje słodkie sztyleciki zakradną się po cichu do nieświadomej osoby i .. ''Wyskakuje i przecina tort na kilkadziesiąt części . '' '''Michael : '''Dzieciak ma też coś do powiedzenia i na pewno jest to to ostrze . ''Przecina mięso wiszące w chłodni jednym cieciem . '' '''Lektor : '''Jak się oni podzielą ? Z którym finalistą będą walczyć u boku . I kto wygra show ? '''Aisha : Nigdy nie będę się już pier**** w krzakach .. Padła na ziemie płacząc i bawiąc się swoim mieczem . '' '''Lektor : '''Czy może jednak . '''Serensen : '''Honor i waleczność zwyciężą , a ja jestem .. ''Nagle zleciały mu spodnie . '' '''Lektor : '''Na pewno ta walka będzie jakimś żartem . Ale jedno jest pewne ktoś za wiśnie , ktoś zostanie pociachany , ktoś na pewno skończy z nie tylko podbitym okiem . Finał Przetrwaj Lub Zgiń już wkrótce tylko dla was . '''Odcinek ' Siedział wygodnie w swoim fotelu . '' '''Aikko : '''Więc jednak przybyliście ? '''Dreamy :' Nie właśnie znikamy . Aikko : '''Pewnie ..Nie mam nic .. ''Nagle rzuciła w niego maczugą . Skulił się i oderwało tylko tapicerkę krzesła. '' '''Forever : '''Się nieźle potrafisz skulić . Wiedziałem ,że tak po prostu ale .. Zaczął się śmiać aż spadł z krzesła . Przed nim stała dziewczyna w czarnym płaszczu . '''Volvesi : '''Tak też będziesz robił gdy dorwę cię i wytopię z ciebie czerwoną posokę niczym z demona . '''Forever : '''Nie tkniesz mnie raczej .. '''Volvesi : Chcesz się przekonać ? Forever : Pewnie . Pokazany zostaje widok wierzy . Nagle roztrzaskuje się okno a Forever wylatuje przez nie w dół . '' '''Volvesi : '''Ktoś jeszcze chce ? '''Aikko : '''Wiesz Muszę wykonać parę telefonów i potem .. Kogo chcę oszukać .. Wynoszę się ! ''Nagle było słychać wybuch i wszyscy lecieli w dół . Volvesi stała na górze . '' '''Volvesi : '''Mhahaha ! '''Opening' Muzyka :? Durrara Ending Pojawia się kilka zdjęć , Sala treningowa , wnętrze niemieckiego bunkra , most na wulkanie, wioska dzikich tubylców oraz kryształowa grota . Ekran zaczyna zjeżdżać na dół odkrywając kolejne postacie. . Tło jest szare i nieco splamione krwią. Kamera zaczyna zjeżdżać , widać Ember , która stoi i przygląda się obrazkowi i płacze. Na plecach ma swoją gitarę elektryczną Jej nogę z boku wtrzyma Asthon z pistoletami w dłoniach. Tą dwójkę trzyma na sobie Egir , który ponuro się śmieje . Następnie jest Lurous , odziany w swoją spódniczkę i mieczem , na jego ramieniu siedzi Aisha , która się nieco ślini na jego widok , ale on na to nie zwraca uwagi. . Za nogę Lurousa trzyma się Hektor i cieszy się Jest nieco włochaty i widać jego pazury . Ich obu trzyma Yukimura, który nie jest tym wszystkim zachwycony. W ręce trzyma swoją włócznię Jego nogę trzyma Bob i przygląda trzymającej się obok Clary , spogląda na nią z przerażeniem , ona ma w dłoni swój nóż . Z zakłopotaniem tą dwójkę trzyma Emily owinięta lianami . Potem Keven trzyma ją , w drugiej ręce trzyma talerz z jedzeniem i mała trutkę na nim Jego natomiast trzyma na ręce Wukong , a drugą ręką trzyma Elvirę i patrzą na siebie z zauroczeniem. Ich ogony się krzyżują tworząc serce . Pokazana do góry nogami Catharina strzela z łuku płonącą strzałę w stronę dynamitu. . Poniżej widać siedzącą Einthe , która wymachuje toporem i aż od niego iskrzy . Na nią trzyma dziwnie patrzący Serensen , z którego kurtki wystają włócznie yari , jego trzyma Lisa , która na skwaszoną minę .Zaraz pod nią widać Kiyoko , która trzyma miecz Lisy i swój i ledwo co trzyma Lisę Pod nimi widać jak Milda walczy z Kiltadeiną na śmierć i życie , obraz przechodzi pokazuje producentów różnych fikcji . Od prawej stoi Johnny369 , który trzyma w ręce dziwne narzędzie , na niego dziwnym spojrzeniem przygląda się Rafix2804 , którego trzyma SpectraVonVon123 Dalej jest Mmichael , który ściska rękę Aikkoxd , na którego ma spaść Wwwojtek17 , który jest potknięty przez Vamelię , która chce się rzucić na ForeverNTM , Dalej stoi LadyDreamy z Esotheryą i śmieją się z wszystkich . Pojawia się czarny ekran i widać jak spada kropla krwi na serca , a potem nóż , który je tnie . Pojawia się napis Totalna Porażka – Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 Ucieczka U Serensena W szaleńczym pośpiechu biegł z całych sił unikając spadających odłamków . '' '''Serensen : '''Durni ludzie , durna gra .. niech to się skończy .. ''Zerwał z siebie koszulę i owiną ranę przy oku . '' '''Serensen : '''Dziwnie cicho się zrobiło . ''Zawiązał i zatamował krwawienie . Podniósł włócznię z ziemi i przyciągnął do siebie wszystkie włócznie . '' '''Serensen : '''Jedna walka dzieli mnie od zwycięstwa . ''Podniósł dumnie włócznię . Serensen : 'Nie ważne co się ze mną stanie ! ''Wymachnął ją i przypiąć do pasa . '' '''Serensen : '''Nie ważne ile ran odniosę . ''Zacisnął pięść '' '''Serensen : '''I tak wygram ! ''Coś nagle zaszurało w krzakach . '' '''Serensen : '''Wróg ! ''Chciał się rzucić , ale gdy postać się wyłoniła porzucił zamiar . '''Michael : Widziałem tutaj się chowasz . Serensen : '''A co ty tutaj ? '''Aikko : Konkretnie my .. Wyszło jeszcze pięć osób . Michael : '''Oto ja ! '''Forever : Jesteś jak nikt .. Michael : '''Jakoś cię nie słucham . ''Oboje oberwali w głowy i padli na ziemię . '' '''Johny : '''Cicho być ! Nie mam zamiaru słuchać waszych debilnych sprzeczek . '''Michael : '''Dlaczego .. ''Załamany skulił się . '' '''Forever : '''Haha ! W domu mnie lepiej biją .. ''Oberwał ponownie od Johnego . '' '''Johny : Kretyn .. Chciał znowu uderzyć , ale nagle za nim przeleciała strzała. '' '''Rafix : '''Uff lepiej się nie wtrącać . ''Zeskoczył z drzewa i włożył łuk na plecy . '' '''Aikko : '''Wypadałoby .. '''Rafix : '''W swoim czasie . '''Serensen :' Wyjaśnicie mi to jakoś ? Forever : Nie i sie odsuń Esotherya : '''Właśnie mamy porachunki . '''Michael : '''Ej ,ale nie mamy współpracować . '''Forever ; Z tobą nie ! Uderzył go w twarz . '' '''Michael : '''Doigrałeś się ! ''Wszyscy zaczęli się przedrzeżniać i doszło do bójki miedzy Johnym , Michaelem i Foreverem . '' '''Serensen : '''Prze ... ''Serensen coraz bardziej dostawał kota . Wkurzony nagle wyciągnął wszyskie swoje nitki i związał całą szóstke z nerwów . Forever : '''Ej ! Mamy zmienic zdanie i ci nie pomagać . '''Rafix : '''Tak się nie traktuje gości . '''Forever ; A oc zym ja mówię ! Rafix : '''Nie wrzeszcz na mnie . '''Johny : '''Milczcie bo zaraz ! ''Nagle przystawił włócznie do ich twarzy . '' '''Serensen : '''Mówić , albo potnę każdego z osobna . ''Nagle zaczęli się denerwować . '' '''Johny , Forever , Rafix : '''Ta z toporem niech mówi ! Tymczasem u jego przeciwniczki ''Zadowolona biegła nago po szkle z krwawiacą ręką . '' '''Aisha : '''Yay ! Nie ma ręki . Yay ! spaliły mi się buty w lawie . ''Nagle ktoś przed nia wyskakuje zza krzaków . '' '''Lukaninho : '''A ja chyba mózgu przychodząc tutaj . '''Aisha : AA ! Pedał ! Z lewej strony ponownie ktoś wyskakuje . '' '''Darkander : '''My nie z tych . '''Aisha :' AA ! Duet pedałów .. zaraz wy sobie nie starczacie ? Spojrzeli na siebie z uśmiechem , ale nagle Darkander dostał kopa z piłki . '' '''Lukaninho :' Więcej sobie nie myśl .. Leżał z czerwoną głową na ziemi . '' '''Darkander : '''Ja..sne .. ''Z oddali pojawiły się dziewczyny . '' '''Vamelia : '''Eh za dużo chłopaków . '''Spectra : '''To samo pomyślałam . '''Dreamy :' Grzotnę jednego z nich pałką . Vamelia : '''Tak ! Walnij ich . '''Dreamy : '''Tą najbrzydszą .. '''Aisha : Mnie ? Jaka przyjemność . Rzuciła w nia maczugą , ale nagle została zatrzymana . '' '''Volvesi : '''Nie ją mamy zabić .. ale jeśli ktoś ją tknie to ja pierwsza ją duszę . '''Aisha : '''Zaopiekujesz się mna . ''Wystawiła złamaną rękę na przywitanie ale nagle Volvesi dostała obłedu . '' '''Volvesi : '''Krew .. '''Vamelia :' Okej lubisz krew i pewno jej rozlejesz . Spectra ; '''Jak ty Foreverowi ? '''Vamelia : Forever ? Pojawił sie jej błysk w oku i nutka szaleństwa . '' Rozpoznanie Obóz niedaleko koczowiska ''Michael zajmował się skomplikowaną sprawą z okiem Serensena , Aikko znudzony leżał na stosie gałęzi . Rafix ostrzył swoje strzały a Forever i Johny przedrzeżniali się . '' '''Esotherya : '''I co z nim ? '''Michael :' Chyba bedzie żył . Odsłonił jego twarz . '' '''Michael :' Może być ? Starałem się ! Aikko : '''Yyy .. '''Esotherya : '''Może być .. przynajmniech muchy ci się tam nie zlecą . '''Serensen : Dzięki za pocieszenie .. Esotherya : '''Ale się postarał co nie . '''Michael : Nikt nigdy nie jest ze mnie zadowolony . Pobiegł i schował się w krzakach . '' '''Aikko :' Uh.. Zapowiada się świetnie . Wstał i spojrzał w dal . Niby było w porządku , ale się nieco kiwał . '' '''Serensen : '''Więc mówicie , że jesteście tutaj żeby mi pomóc ? Niby jak ? '''Aikko :' No tak jaby mamy ci służyć i pomóc ci wygrać . ma to także zastapic turniej .. Johny : '''Który twój prowadzący porzucił dajac się zabił . '''Aikko : '''Ekscentrycznym trzeba być . ''Zebrali się koło niego i zaczęli obmyślać strategię . '' '''Serensen : Skoro mi pomagacie to musimy coś wymyślić , więc proponuję atak z boków . Johny : '''Boku ? '''Serensen : '''Tak . ''Wział patyk i rozrysował na ziemi . '' '''Serensen : '''Wy dwaj co się kłócicie pójdziecie na prawo i potem prosto przed siebie . Tam na pewno natraficie na wroga . Zrobice ogólnie zamieszanie . '''Forever : Kaczka zrobi zadymę ! Serensen : Aikko zajmie sam las a Esotherya i Michael na lewo jaknajszybciej . Oni odciągną uwagę , a wy zaatakujecie ją z nienacka i po niej . Większość pokiwała głową . '' '''Forever ( Myśli ) : '''Nie rozumien nic z tego co powiedział . Lewo ? Prawo ? Za skomplikowane ! '''Esotherya ( Myśli ) : '''Czas zrobić siekaninę toporem . '''Michael ( Myśli ) : '''Przypomniało mi się , że chyba zgibiłem po drodzem miecz .. ''Rozbiegli się zgodnie ze wskazówkami . '' Oból na końcu lasu ''Dziewczyny pomogły jej sie ogarnąć i zrobiły jej odprężające zabiegi . Darkander natomiast pomógł naprostować ranę i zrobił jej miły tron . '' '''Aisha : '''Aisha lubi takie wygodne . Tylko brakuje księcia do figraszek .. ''Spojrzała się na niego z dziwnym wzrokiem . '' '''Darkander : '''Aisha nie .. zabraniam . '''Vamelia : '''Oww jala ona słodka . '''Spectra :' No ! Dark zgódz się .. Darkander : '''Nie wrobicie mnie .. ''Vamelia przyłożyłą mu pistolet do czoła . '' '''Vamelia : '''Rób to albo poznach mój humor . '''Spectra : '''Siła argumentu . '''Vamelia : Właśnie .. ty mnie windą zgniotłaś . Zrobiła nieco wystraszoną minę i uciekła w las . '' '''Vamelia :' Oj tam .. zrobie ci tylko dziurę w czole ! Zaczęła ją gonić . '' '''Dreamy :' Polujemy ! Dziko rzuciła się w bieg za dziewczynami . '' '''Darkander : '''Czy ja .. '''Aisha : '''Nie ! '''Darkander : '''Okay .. ''Podszedł do niej i usiadł ,żeby ją popilnować . '' '''Volvesi :' Czuję coś . Chlap .. chlap ... plask plask .. rozlewa się krew . Pobiegła nagle w jakimś kierunku i zniknęła bez śladu . '' Las Zgliszcza po szkłach ''Zdenerwowana biegła wciąż i strzelała na ślepo . '' '''Spectra : '''Możesz mnie zostawić !? '''Vamelia :' Zemsta ! Spectra : Rany .. mamy współpracować .. Biegła coraz szybciej . '' Spectra : Tak się robi żeby przetrwać , czyż nie ? ''Schowała się za pniem . Obok przeleciał stwał zostawiając ślad w drzewie . '' '''Spectra : '''AA .. ''Zaczęła biec , ale nagle zatrzymał ją kamień . '' '''Spectra : '''Proszę .. ''W końcu dobiegła i przystawiła jej pistolet do czoła . '' '''Vamelia : '''Arrivederci , Bambino. ''Miała pociągnąć za spost , ale nagle rzuciła się na nią Dreamy . '' Dreamy : Złapałam ! ''Chwyciła ją za koszulę , trochę poszarpałą we wszystkie strony i ogłuszyła ją uderzeniem maczugi . '' '''Dreamy :' Łii ! Tańczymy ! Zaczęła sie dziwnie wyginać we wszyskie strony , vamelia z guzem leżała nieprzytomna , a Spectra nie wiedziała czy ma płakać czy skarciś Dreamy za ten taniec. '' Koło świątyni , plac ''Nieco zdenerwowany Johny szedł przed siebie . Dorever podziwiał widoki , ale to stawało się nudne . '' '''Forever : '''Kwak . '''Johny : '''Przymknij się .. '''Forever :' Ale się nuuudzę .. Nagle coś go oświeciło . '' '''Forever ; '''Szkoda że nie ma tutaj kogoś meskiego . '''Johny : '''Co znowu wymyślasz .. '''Forever : '''Nic .. ''Głupio się zaczął szczerzyć . '' '''Johny : '''Wiesz trochę mnei przerażasz . '''Forever : '''Czyżby . ''Podszedł do niego i go uszczypnął . Tez zapiszczał a on zaczął uciekać . '' '''Johny :' Ty porypany .. Chciał go gonić , ale w oddali zauważył zbliżającą się dziewczynę . '' '''Forever :' Ej .. jestem smutny . Pobaw się ze .. Nagle uderzył o kogoś . Jedyne co zobaczył do odsłonięta czarna szata . '' '''Forever : '''Co się pod nią kryje !? Wiem ! ''Szarpnął ją . '' '''Forever :' Raj ! Volvesi : '''Na szatana co ty wyprawiasz !? ''Kopnęła go w twarz i odrzuciło go daleko . '' '''Volvesi : Moja szata jest przekleta dla mnie i tylko dla mnie . Johny : Spodziewałem się tego po tym idiocie . Forever : 'Czarne w czaszki .. oww.. ''Dodatkowo Johny go kopnął w policzek . '' '''Johny : '''Ty zboczeńcu ! ''Walnął go tak mocno , ze uderzył o drzewo i stracił przytomność . '''Forever : Kaczki mi biegają w kółku . Padł na ziemię nieprzytomny i zaczął się ślinić . Johny : '''No jeden problem z głowy . '''Volvesi : '''Będziesz znacznie ciekawszym kąskiem . '''Johny : '''Nie ma sensu negocjować z kukiełkami, trzeba rozmawiać z tym, kto nimi kieruje . ''Wyciągnął noże z swoich spodni i zaczął nimi miotać w dziewczynę . Ona zręcznei wyciągnęła sztylet i zaczęła odbijać nadlatujące ostrza . Unikałą i odbijała zręcznie . '' '''Johny : Że co ? Volvesi : Krew się poleje , ale nie z twojego ostrza ! Wkurzony i zaniepokojony chłopak rzucał coraz więcej i coraz szybciej . Dziewczyna na spokojnie szła spacerkiem coraz blizej do niego . '' '''Volvesi : '''Tylko na tyle cie stać . ''Nerwowo rzucił i prawie by trafił jej w oko , ale zasłoniła swoja ręką i przebił się przez dłoń . '' '''Johny :' Mam cię .. Rzucił się z dziesięcioma nożami w każdym parcu i chciał pociąć jej twarz . Ona padła na ziemię . '' '''Volvesi :' Jesteś nainy . Przedarła się przez jego nogi i uderzyła w kolano . '' '''Johny :' Ty małpo . Volvesi : Wolę koty .. ale najbardziej . Złapała go od tyłu i przystawił mmu nóż do gardła . '' '''Volvesi :' Ludzi . Poderżęła mu gardło jednym cięciem sprawiajac , że zaczął dusić się swoją krwią . '' '''Johny : '''Musisz służyć .. szaleńcowi .. ''Padł na ziemię i zaczął sie rozpływać . '' '''Volvesi : '''Więc będziesz żył . Ale tą walkę niestety przegrałeś . ''Schowała dyskretnie swój sztylet i spojrzała w stronę gdzie leżał Forever . '' '''Volvesi : '''A z tobą .. zabawię się na mój sposób . ''Podszedła i chwyciłą go za koszule ciągnąć go ze sobą . '' Środek lasu ''Przez las spokojnie szedł sobie chłopak z mieczem u łubał sobie nim po skórze . '' '''Aikko :' Nuda kiedy kogoś spotkam . Spojrzał sobie w niebo . '' '''Aikko : '''Bez sensu .. ale z drugiej strony kogo spotkam ? ''Nagle rozległ się jakis głos . '' '''Aikko : '''Wróg ? Tak szybko ? ''Tymczasem z przeciwnej strony . '' '''Dreamy :' No a wtedy on we mnie powbijał te noże a ja mu dziabnęła . Ona na to nie zabijaj ! A ja normalnie zaszalałam swoim egzotycznym tańcem . Spectra : '''naprawdę ! Oww czułaś sie pewnie jak w horrorze . '''Dreamy : Ale brakowało m iciemnego miejsca . Spectra : Skąd wiesz co o n mógłby robić po ciemku . Dreamy : '''Raczej się na tym nie zna . '''Spectra ; A który się zna ? Obie zaczęły się śmiać i zadowolone szły razem . Dreamy ciągnęła nieprzytomną Vamelię za sobą . '' '''Vamelia : '''Ka-mie-nie .. '''Dreamy : '''Co ona mówi ? '''Spectra :' Nie dosłyszałam , ale wracając . Zaczęły dalej plotkować . '' '''Vamelia :' Szuracie mną po kamieniach .. przestańcie ... Nie zważały co się z nia dzieje , szły dalej . ukradkiem dziewczyna zauważyła chłopaka czajacego sie w krzakach . Chciała ostrzec dziewczyny ale one były za bardzo zajęte sobą . '' '''Aikko ( Myśli ) : '''Ona nie była z nami .. więc czemu ja ciągną ? ''Postanowił je śledzić i czekać co się stanie . Jednak '' '''Vamelia :' Puszczajcie ! Wystrzeliła kulkę prze zupełne szczęśliwie i nieoczekiwanie trafiła prosto w Aikko , który padł od na ziemię martwy . '' Niedaleko ruin wioski ''W miejscu gdzie niegdyś znajdowała się wioska teraz było cąłkiem pusto . Kilka śłomianych chat było całych . Ogólnie miejsce bło zrujnowane . W oddali było widać związanego Forevera . '' '''Forever : '''Gdzie ja jestem .. Głowa mnie boli .. ''Zorientował sie po chwili że jest związany . '' '''Forever :' Wypuście mnie ! Mam swoje prawa ! Jeszcze tyle rzeczy nei widziałem . Volvesi : '''Ucisz się ! ''Podszedła do niego zakryta płaszczem . '' '''Forever : '''Jesteś zakonnicą ? '''Volvesi : '''Nie ... '''Forever : Mnichem ? Volvesi : '''Nie ..... '''Forever : '''Aaa .. żeński ksiądz ! ''Wkorzona uderzyła go w brzuch . '' '''Forever : A kurde ! Poczułem co jadłem dzisiaj . Volvesi : Jesteś wyjątkowo irytujący . Forever : '''A ty masz wyjątkowo unikalne rzeczy pod sobą . ''Wyciągneła nerwowo sztylet i chciałą go nim pochlastać . Jednak z trudem się powstrzymała . '' '''Volvesi : '''Nie .. muszę więcej zwierzyny zdobyć do obskórowania . '''Forever : '''Chcesz mnie przyrządzić na słodko ? '''Volvesi : Nie jem skóry , jestem na diecie . Forever : '''Dobrze wiedzieć . Ale nie jestem smaczny . '''Volvesi : Jak cię przyprawie to będziesz . Ale muszę mieć dodatki . Forever : Co ja mówię ! Rozwiąż mnie ! Zaśmiała się głośno . '' '''Volvesi :' Żartujesz sobie . Przyprowadzą ci zaraz jakąś koleżankę i będę was pichciła . Kotki niestety nie starczą a jestem głoda . Zarzuciła peleryną i kroczyła do lasu gdzie zniknęła . '' '''Forever : '''Hmm dlaczego jak ona idzie pojawia się mgła ? Kolejna zagadka . ''Szarpał się dalej bez powodu aż z nudów zaczął liczyś liście na gałęzi . '' Obóz Serensena ''Serensen siedział spokojnie i ostrzył swoje ostrza . '' '''Rafix : '''Więc czemu mnie postanowiłeś zostawić tutaj ? '''Serensen :' Strategia jest twoim sprzymierzeńcem . A obozu nigdy nie zostawia się pustego . Rafix : Mimo wszystkow . Serensen : '''Zaufaj , to się sprawdzi . Tylko czy sobie poradzą z tym . '''Rafix : Zobaczymy . Serensen : '''Oby .. ''Nagle pojawiła się dziwna tablica holograficzna w powietrzu . Pojawił się filmik gdy zostaje zabity Johny i porwany Forever . '' '''Rafix : '''Nie działa ? ''Stał nieco przerażony widokiem dziewczyny a Serensen nie mógł uwierzyć w to co widział . '' '''Serensen ; Pokonała .. dwóch w pojedynkę ? Rafix : '''Potwór . '''Serensen : Rzeczywiście to jest problem . Nerwowo schował broń , zawiązał ciśniej bandaż na twarzy i chwycił włócznię . Serensen : 'Nie mamy wyboru . '''Rafix : '''Rozumiem . ''Wziął łuk i oobje ruszyli z miejsca do walki . '' Las , Strumyk ''Spokojny Luka szedł sobie przez las wdychajac sobie świeże powietrze . '' '''Lukaninho : '''Nie chcieli słuchać to maja teraz problemy . ''Kopnął piłka trafiajac w dziuplę . '' '''Lukaninho : '''Dlaczego nie moze zostać to w takim ładzie . ''Zobaczył strumień nad który podszedł . '' '''Lukaninho : '''No cóż , ale czego się nie robi dla przyjaciół . ''Po przeciwnej stronie szła Esotherya pewna siebie a za nia ciagle chowął się Michael . '' '''Esotherya : '''Przestań się kryć tchórzu ! '''Michael : '''Czemu mnie sie czepiasz .. ''Spoglądał na nią , chcąc się rozpłakać . '''Esotherya : '''Ciszej bo .. '''Michael : '''Co ? Coś okropnego !? '''Esotherya : '''Na ziemię . ''Grzmotnęła nim o grunt . '' '''Michael : '''Bolało ! ''Nabiła mu przy tym guza na głowie . '' '''Esotherya : Cicho .. wróg tam jest . Lukaninho : '''Który was widzi . ''Podrzucił piłkę i zasadził takiego kopa , że aż peiń drzewa się załamał . '' '''Esotherya : Nic z tego . Przecieła spadajace drzewo na pół a Michael patrzył przerażony . '' '''Lukaninho : '''A chciałem tego uniknąć . No cóż . ''Poła wróciła do niego i zatrzymał ją nogą . '' '''Lukaninho : '''Widzę , że trzeba się z wami rozprawić . ''Oboje patrzyli na siebie . '' '''Esotherya : '''Czekałam na ten moment . ''Zacisnęła ręce na toporze i ruszyła do biegu . '' '''Lukaninho : '''Zobaczmy ja się obronisz . ''Zasadził ponownie kopa , ale dzielnie stanęła i zatrzymałą piłkę toporem . '' '''Esotherya : '''Hah co to miało być ? '''Lukaninho : '''To tylko rozgrzewka . ''Również ruszył do ataku . '' Gdzieś w środku lasu ''Tymczasem trójka dziewczyn postanowiłą zrobić sobie odpoczynek . Vamelia była związana do drzewa . '' '''Dreamy : '''Ona jest cięższa niż na jaką wygląda . '''Spectra :' Można przyznać . Vamelia : Przestańcie tak o mnie mówić ! Rozwiążecie mnie ? Dreamy : '''Nie mozesz zrobić sobie kuku . '''Spectra : '''Sojuesz dziewczyn się nie rozpadnie ! '''Vamelia : To fajnie .. jest naprawdę zabawnie no ale .. Zaczęła się ponownie wiercić . '' '''Vamelia : '''Dajcie mi komuś zasadzi kulkę w czoło ! ''Nagle coś zaświstało . '' '''Dreamy :' Kawabunga ! Rzuciła się z maczugą na drzewo płosząc zwierzęta . Wykorzusując moment nieuwagi Vamelia rozplątywałą więzy . '' '''Spectra :' Co ci odbiło ! Dreamy : Coś brzmiało podejrzanie . Spectra : Odrąbałabyś mi głowę . Dreamy : '''Wiesz , że adrenalina mi skacze kiedy coś się rusza . '''Spectra : Ale to nie powód machać mi kolcami ! Dreamy : To było niebezpieczne ! Spectra : Jasne , to dzięcioł pew.. Nim dokończyła pocisk przebił jej ciało . '' '''Spectra :' Nie .. Padła na ziemię gdzie zaczęła się sączyć krew z jej rany . Vamelia : '''Szach mat ! '''Dreamy : '''TY .. ''Nagle spuściła wzrok i spochmurniała . '' '''Dreamy : Zabiłaś mi koleżankę ! Vamelia : '''Tak się nei powinno traktować ludzi . '''Dreamy : '''Whahh ! ''Rzuciła się ze swoim obuchem i walnęła w ziemię . Vamelia odskoczyła i celowała w głowę . Wystrzeliłą ale Dreamy zatrzymała pocisk zębami . '' '''Vamelia : '''Jak to ? '''Dreamy : '''Kuku ! ''Walnęła ją z całej siłby wbijając jej kilkanaście kolców . '' Obóz Aishy ''Rozebrana prawie do naga siedziała na krześle zrobionym z patyków . '' '''Aisha : Masz usługiwać Aishy ! Darkander : 'Tak jest .. '''Aisha : '''I dawaj więcej lodu ! ''Strzeliła w niego batem z liany . '' '''Darkander : '''Niech ktoś mnei uratuje . '''Aisha : '''Psy nie jęczą ! ''Uderzyła go jeszcze raz . '' '''Aisha : '''No wybacz , ale jestem smutna ! Mój gwałciciel wybuchnął ... ''Rozpłakała się a on zaczał szeptać pod nosem . '' '''Darkander : 'Żeby mnie sobie nie upatrzyła .. 'Aisha : '''Coś ty powiedział . ''Spojrzała się na niego i wbiła w niego dziki wzrok . '' '''Darkander : '''Usłyszała to ? '''Aisha : '''Aisha rozumei co mówisz ! '''Darkander : '''Zostaje jedno . ''Wstał i uciekł z bronia w rękach do lasu . '' '''Darkander : '''Idę walczyć ! '''Aisha : '''Zostań ! ''Zniknął z jej pola widzenia . '' '''Aisha : '''No skoro jestem już rozebrana no to położę się spać . ''Rozciachała krzesło i ułożyła sobie rzucajac się na to . '''Aisha : Kogo chce oszukać ? Zwierzaczki pani idzie do krzaków ! Wbiegła licząc ,że złapie zająca , sarne lub cokolwiek . '' Walka dziewczyn ''Vamelia otrząsnęła się po jej uderzeniu . '' '''Dreamy : '''Bada bada Dreamy wymiata ! '''Vamelia :' To było nieczyste zadanie . Dreamy : '''No i zobacz ! ''Wskazała na Spectrę która się rozpłynęła . '' '''Dreamy : Uleciało z niej życie . Vamelia : Mało mnie obchodzi ktoś kto mnie rozjechał windą . Dreamy : Windą ? Mrr .. Zaczerwiniła się i zrobiła dziwną minę . '' '''Dreamy : '''Windą .. '''Vamelia : '''O czy mty myślisz ! ''Myślała o tym jak Spectra trzyma windę w rękach i używa jej jak wałka na ciastro i trze Vamelia o ziemię . '' '''Dreamy :' Ale to nei zmienia faktu , że odrąbie ci głowę . Rzuciła się ponownie żeby walnać ją z maczugi . Ponownie odskoczyła . '' '''Vamelia : '''Nic tym nie wskórasz . ''Odskoczyła od drzewa i zasadziła jej kopa z obrotu w twarz . Dreamy nic sobie z tego nie zrobiła i złapała ja za szyję . '' '''Dremy : '''Walisz mnei w policzek ? Nieładnie . ''Zacisnęła nieco pięść . '' '''Vamelia : '''Puść .. albo.. ''Chciała unieść broń i strzelić z niej , ale wypadła jej z rąk . Próbowała się uwolnić , ale to nei dawało żadnego efektu . '' '''Dreamy :' Ojej .. jak to robisz , że jesteś niebieska ? Vamelia : '''Tlenu .. ja nie mogę oddychać ? '''Dreamy : '''No co ty ? ''Wziąła drugą ręką maczugę i miał ją walnąć , ale nagle oberwała w nogi . Został rozcięte i straciłą równowagę . '' '''Dreamy : '''Kto ? ''Obejrzała się za siebie .. '' '''Volvesi : Bu ! Zrobiła jej kreskę na twarzy i szapnęła za włosy . '' '''Dreamy : '''Aghh ! ''Vamelia się wydostała w jej uscisku . chwyciła szybko za broń i strzeliła jej w tył głowy roztrzasując jej czaskę . '' '''Vamelia :' Ciao .. Oddała jeszcze kila strzałów aż w końcu jej ciało padło na ziemię . Nie przejmowała się i spoglądała na człowieka przed nią . '' '''Vamelia ; '''A ty kimkolwie jesteś nie licz że . ''Załadowała pistolet kulkami . '' '''Vamelia : 'Że ci za to podziękuję . Zakapturzony się tylko uśmiechnął i niespodziewanie głuszył dziewczynę . '' '''Volvesi : '''To ciebie szukałam . teraz mój pupilek dostanie zabawkę . ''Złapał ją za nogi w zaczęła ciagnać ''. '''Volvesi : '''Grę można zacząć .. ''Zaczęła się uśmiechać i diabolicznie śmiać . '' Walka przy Strumieniu ''Oboje wpatrywali sie w siebie z zawzięciem i pogardą jak i szacunkiem dla rywala . '' '''Lukaninho :' Więc ? Nie ruszysz do ataku ? Esotherya : '''Nie kuś losu . '''Lukaninho : '''Czy życie nie na tym polega. Stawiać sobie wyzwanie ? '''Esotherya : '''jeśli jest to bariera nie do pokonania to po co kusić ? '''Lukaninho : Bo to daje zabawę . Uśmiechnął się p oczym z rękawół wyciągnął piłki do tenisa . '' '''Esotherya :' jeśli masz odwagę zadrzeć z wikingiem to proszę . Uderzyła w siebie w klatkę piersiową zaciśnięta pięścią .. '' '''Esotherya : '''Moje serce płonei do walki . mam ducha i łatwo nie będzie . ''Przymrużuł oko . '' '''Lukaninho : '''Na to liczę . ''Ruszył z trzema piłkami w strone dziewczyny . Ona zacisnęła topór i ruszyła . '' '''Esotherya : '''Trzymaj się i dobądż miecz. '''Michael : '''Ja .. ''Stał jak wryty i spoglądał jak szarżują na siebie . '' '''Michael ( Myśli ) : '''Co powinienem zrobić .. ''Zderzyli się ze sobą . Woda na strumieni odłbynęła na boki . Ich siła była naprawdę mocna . O dziwo piłkami zablokowął nadciągający topór . '' '''Esotherya : '''Zablokowałeś ? '''Lukaninho : '''Nie oceniaj po okładce książki . ''Odepchnął chcąc zadzić w nia kopa . Uderzył ale jedną ręką zatrzymała i przebiła piłkę . '' '''Esotherya :' Nie zdało ezaminu . Lukaninho : Godny rywal , czego więcej może chcieć sportowiec . Wyskoczył i chciał ja zaatakować od tyłu , ale zrobiłą unik rzucając toporem za siebie wbijając w chłopaka . tak myślała , ale zachował dystans no i miał tylko zadrapanie na policzku . Esotherya : Haha .. co ? Nagle uderzył ją w twarz jedną ze swoich piłek . Odskoczyła z posiniaczona twarzą i złapała ja za jedną rękę . '' '''Lukaninho : '''Naprawdę ciekawie . '''Esotherya :' Metal .. szlechetnie i naprawdę bojowo . Lukaninho : '''Straciłem atuta , ale bezbronny nie jestem . ''Podskoczyła z jego butów wyskoczyły ostre ostrza jak od łyżew . '' '''Lukaninho : Uważaj . Użył ich i dzięki temu był nieco szybszy . Uderzył w nią , ale osłoniłą się topotem i zostawił na nich ślad . '' '''Lukaninho :' Masz ! Rzucił metalowymi piłkami a ona zamachnęła się i spadły w obie stony . '' '''Michael : '''Co za walka .. ''Obserwował w oddali . Widział ich wymiany ciosów , ich bój i zaciętą walkę . '' '''Michael :' Serensen .. nie zawiodę ciebie . Spojrzał w ziemię . '' '''Michael :' Mam siłę .. muszę ją odnaleść . Wyjął miecz i chciał ruszyć , ale dziewczyna machnęła ręką chcąc go zatrzymać . '' '''Esotherya : '''To moja walka .. zostaw go mnie . '''Michael :' A wcześniej .. Esotherya : '''Leć dalej .. musisz pokonać Aishę dla Serensena . ''Był zaskoczony , ale wiedział że musi to zrobić . Jednak nie ruszył się z miejsca . Obserwował walkę . '' '''Lukaninho : Huh ? Coś nie jest ci posłuszny . Esotherya : '''Nie mieszaj się w nieswoje sprawy . '''Lukaninho : '''Już w tym siedzę . ''Wkurzona zaatakowała go , ale chybiła . On chwycił za topór . '' '''Lukaninho : '''Pożyczam . ''Chciał wyszarpnąć , ale dostał z główki od dziewczyny i padł na wodę . '' '''Esotherya : '''Masz pustą głowę .. ''Podrapała się po czole . '' '''Lukaninho : Skoro jest pusta to po co się drapiesz ? Esotherya : '''Wyjątkowo mnie wkurzasz . '''Lukaninho : Rozwesel się . Chwycił szybko za kulkę i chciał w nią rzucić , ale dziewczyna wbiął topór w ziemię prawie odrąbujac mu dłoń . '' '''Esotherya : '''Zabaweczki oddam potem . ''Sunęła nim , ale ocrtonił szybko wyciągajac rękę . '' '''Lukaninho : '''Dałaś się.. ''Rzucił się na nią i odciągnął od toporu . '' '''Esotherya :' Puszczaj ! Lukaninho : 'Wiesz z bliska jesteś nawet ładna. ''Dotknął jej włosy .. '''Esotherya : '''No wiesz .. ''Zarumieniła się . '' '''Esotherya : Dziękuję .. Lukaninho : '''Ale do tych końcówek przydałaby sie lokówka . ''Walnęła go w twarz i stopą przygniatała go do ziemii . '' '''Esotherya : '''Jak śmiesz ! '''Lukaninho : '''Drażliwa .. ''Nadal sie przekomarzli a Michael spoglądał się na miecz. '' '''Michael : Moja powinność .. on jest wrogiem .. Spusćił głowę . '' '''Michael : '''Nie mogę się poddać .. I ona nie maprawa mi rozkazywać . ''Właśnie oboje poturbowanie wstali . Oboje ciężko dyszeli . '' '''Lukaninho : '''Fajna zabawa . '''Esotherya :' Porządna walka .. Lukaninho : '''Kończmy ! ''Mieli właśnei się uderzyć pięściami , gdy nagle na rzeczkę wbiegł Michael i wbił miecz najpierw w dziewczynę , potem popchnał i wbił również w Lukę . '' '''Esotherya : '''Co ty .. ''Spojrzała się za siebie . '' '''Esotherya : Ten wzrok .. psychpaty .. i pełen agresjii . Michael : '''Wybacz .. ale muszę robić to co należy . '''Lukaninho : Zabijąc sojusznika .. Kaszlnął krwią i wyciągnął miecz ze swojego przebitego ciała . Woda zabarwiłą się na czerwono . '' '''Lukaninho : '''Jak można tak traktować .. jesteś .. ''Padł do wody nei ruszajac się . '' '''Lukaninho : '''Tchórzem . ''Michael wyciągnął miecz z dziewczyny . '' '''Esotherya : '''Może .. niepotrzebnie ciebie zabrałam . ''Ona również padła zabarwiając wodę . Michael stał i wpatrywał się w ich ciałą , rozpływające się . '' '''Michael : '''Dobrze zrobiłem .. na pewno .. ''Po twarzy spłynęła mu łza . Schował miecz i pobiegł na drugą stronę w stronę obozu wroga . '' Miejsce makabry , Las ''Pędząc jak szalony uciekał starajac się nie myśleć o wiszącej na nim smyczy . '' '''Darkander : '''Jak można kogoś tak traktować . ''Zatrzymał się i próbował ja zdjąć . '' '''Darkander :' Co ona sobie wyobrażała . Ciagnął , ale za każdym zarem się bardziej zaciśniała . '' '''Darkander : '''Durna dziewczyna .. ale powinienem ja wspierać . ''Zagle z drzewa wyskoczył wróg . '' '''Rafix :' Wiem o czym mówisz . Darkander : Wróg ? Tak szybko .. Chciał uciec , ale zderzył się z kimś . '' '''Serensen : '''No proszę . Kogo mam . Przyjrzał się odobie stojącej przed nim . Zauważył , że nie ma oka i od razu go rozpoznał . '''Darkander : '''Serensen .. '''Serensen : '''Więc ty jesteś po przeciwnej stronie . Więc zaprowadzisz nas grzecznie do koleżanki . '''Darkander : '''Nie zrobię tego !! '''Serensen : '''Czyżby ? ''Wysunął płaszcz i wbił w niego dwa ostrza . '' '''Serensen : '''Mam coś co cię zmusi do gadania . '''Darkander : '''Nigdy .. ''Ciagnął go wymuszajć by mówił . Wiedział , że jeśli popełni błąd to zginie . '' '''Serensen : '''Będziesz grał odważnego ? Zgoda , ale mam drugie pytanie . ''Zaprowadził go w miejsce gdzie miałą miejsce walka między dziewczynami . '' '''Serensen : '''Kogo dopadliście . ''Zobaczył wielkie pobojowisko po walce miedzy dziewczynami . '' '''Darkander :' To musiał być .. Serensen : '''No mów ! '''Darkander : Dreamy , Vamelia i Spectra .. Rafix : '''Aż trzy osoby ? '''Serensen : '''Ale .. więc ? ''Spojrzeli na siebie z przerażeniem . '' '''Serensen : Zanim dotarliśmy to tylko zobaczyliśmy to . Darkander wpatrywał się w pobojowisko nie wiedząc któ mógł to zrobić . '' '''Serensen :' Nieważne .. zastrzel go . Rafix posłusznie napiął łuk i wycelował w głowę pojmanego przebijając ją . Serensen zaciągnął spowrotem linki z ciała . '' '''Serensen : '''Idziemy dalej . Zobaczymy co nas spotka . '''Rafix : '''Zgoda . ''Wskoczył na drzewo i zaczął biecm iedzy kornonami drzew i przeskakiwał między nimi . Serensen szedł spokojnie przez las po ziemi . Był ciekawy co wyniknie z tej walki . '' Więzienie Volvesi ''W końcu zaciągnęła nieprzytomną Vamelię . Forever w międzyczasie układał wiesze o kaczkach . '' '''Forever : '''Kaczka przejmowaczka w stawie pływała,że w nim wody za dużo wydziwiała,że słońce... leniwie wstaje, że jutro...pewnie nie wstanie, i ...woli futro...zamiast piór - kaczych, bo niemodne przecież...I weź tu bracie malkontentkę pociesz...Żaden zresztą kaczor się nie odważył, odpływał... kiedy ją zauważył. ''Rozpłakał się mówiąc . '' '''Forever :' Ależ to piękne gąsiorze ! Volvesi : '''Chyba zaraz zwrócę czarną pleśnią .. '''Forever : '''Grzybki były niedobre ? '''Volvesi : One nie były winne .. Forever : Za mało ugotowane . Zaczęła się coraz bardziej wkurzać . Volvesi : Nic nei zmądrzałeś .. nic a nic .. Forever : '''A miałem ? '''Volvesi : '''Ale zaczniesz. ''Pokazała mu Vamelią a on zbladł na jej widok . '' '''Forever : '''Nie ! Nie ! NIEE ! '''Vamelia : '''Kto się drze ? ''Zobaczyła forevera i parksknęła ze śmiechu . '' '''Vamelia : Haha ! Zwiazali ciebie palancie . Forever : Wypchaj się ! Sama nie jesteś w lepszej sytuacji . Volvesi : Ojej czyżbym ciebie wkurzyła ? Forever : '''Pokazałaś mi twarz zombie .. nawet makijaż nie pomoże keidy jest zgiła .. '''Vamelia : Puszczaj mnie ! Zaraz go uduszę ! Volvesi : 'Dopiero gdy rozpoczniemy grę . ''Ogłuszyła Vamelię , a potem Forevera . Zabrała ich w jakąś dziwną dziurę i czekałą aż się obudzą . '' ''Po dziesięciu minutach w końcu Forever otworzył oczy . Zobaczył , że Vamelia na nim leży i od razu ja odepchnął. '''Forever : '''Patrz na czym leżysz ! '''Vamelia : '''Co ? AAA ! ''Kopnęła go w twarz z nogi i zaczęła się wściekać a ona leżał w drugim rogu ze skrzywioną twarzą . '' '''Forever : Bolało .. Vamelia : Ja na tobie leżałam ! AAA ! Kopnęła go jeszcze raz . '' '''Vamelia :' Jak ten pies mógł mnie dotknąć . Forever : '''Awansowałem w jej oczach . ''Kopnęła go jeszcze raz . '' '''Volvesi : '''Oww są tacy .. nudni .. '''Forever i Vamelia : '''Nie jesteśmy nudni ! '''Vamelia ; '''Nie powtarzaj po mnie ! ''Walnęła go kamieniem w głowę . '' '''Forever : '''Czuje się jak piniata . '''Volvesi : '''Dosyć ! Zaczynamy zabawę ! Macie pięć minut żeby się wydostać ! '''Vamelia : Albo ? Volvesi : '''Kolce was przedziurawią niczym ser szwajcarski ! ''Zaczęłą się śmiać . '' '''Forever : Ale śmiech ma głupi trzeba przyznać . Volvesi : Milcz ! Chciała włączyc przycisk ale sie potknęła wpadła do dzury uderzając o Forevera . '' '''Forever : '''Ale na mnie lecą ! ''Oberwał jednocześnie od Volvesi i Vamelii . '' '''Vamelia : '''A ty nas wypuść ! ''Zaczęła szarpać Volvesi . '' '''Volvesi : '''Nie da się stąd wyjść ! '''Vamelia : 'Że co ! .. Zginiemy ! Volvesi : Tak ! Zgine wraz z wami ! Muahahah ! Właczyła przycisk i aktywowały się kolce przebijając ciała Vamelii , Volvesi i Forevera . '' '''Forever : '''Mogę coś powiedzieć ? '''Vamelia :' Co niby ? Forever : Macie ADHD .. Volvesi ; Ave .. Vamelia : '''Zginęłam ... z rąk .. szatanicy i zboczeńca .. ''Cała tójka przestała oddychać a dziura wypełniła się ich krwią po czym ich ciała zaczęly znikać . '' Ostateczne stracie - Finałowa walka ''W końcu Serensen oraz Rafix doszli do obozu . Walka zmierzała powoli ku nieuchronnemu końcowi . '' '''Serensen : Więc rozstrzygnięcie się zbliża .. Rafix : '''Myślę ,ze mamy spore szance na wygraną . '''Serensen : '''Ale i tak nie wiem co z resztą . '''Rafix : '''Nasza dwójka starczy . ''Nagle po przeciwnej stroni ktoś wybiegł z lasu . '' '''Rafix : '''Przepraszam jest nas trójka . ''Chłopak podbiegł do swoich sojuszników . '' '''Michael : '''Serensen .. dobrze ciebie widziec . ''Chciał się przywitać , ale nagle cos sobie uświadomił . '' '''Michael : '''Co ty tutaj robisz !? '''Serensen : '''Nie mogę pozwolić byście sami walczyli za mnie , a ja miałem pozostać skryty w obozie . '''Michael : Ale na tym to polegało ! Serensen : Może , ale nie będe siedział z założonymi rękami . Wystawił rękę na której zwisały linki z końcówkami . '' '''Serensen :' Skończę to raz na zawsze . Rafix napiął łuk i przygotował kilka strzał . '' '''Rafix : '''Ja zostanę na tyłach .. lepiej nie kusić losu . Byc moze planują zasadzkę . '''Michael :' Skoro tak ja idę ci towarzyszyć . Serensen : Wsparcie sie przyda . Kiwnęli głowami i podbiegli w stronę obozu . Zauważyli tylko parę rozwalony mebli z desek , stos z gałęzi i dziwnie połamane krzaki . '' '''Serensen :' Coś mi tutaj nie pasuje .. Michael : '''Jest za cicho .. '''Serensen : Stanowczo . Zaczęli przeglądać , tymczasem Rafix rozglądał się po okolicy sprawdzając teren . Rafix : '''Tyle ofiar .. czy było warto ? ''Spojrzał za gęste krzewy . Usłyszał jakiś krok i strzelił . '' '''Rafix : '''Chyba jestem poddenerwowany ... ''W oddali czaił się jakiś cień . '' '''Rafix : '''A może ? ''Popędził w jego stronę . '' '''Rafix : '''Ja mogę dopaść . ''Doszedł i zauważył półprzytomnego jelenia i kilka zajaców . '' '''Rafix : '''Te zwierzęta cierpią .. ''Spojrzał na dziwne plamy krwi koło nich . '' '''Rafix : Jak ktos się mógł na nich znęcać . Nagle jego brzuch został przebity przez miecz . '' '''Aisha : '''Chłopak ! '''Rafix :' Cholera .. Aisha : Aisha czuje się lepiej , można bić się z jedną ręką . Rafix : Dałem się podejść .. Aisha : Jak na myśliwego to nei wykazałeś się . Wyjęła zakrawiony miecz a chłopak padł na ziemię . '' '''Aisha : '''Yay urządze sobie lesboparty ! ''Zadowolona szła radośnie podksakując do obozu . Tymczasem w obozie . '' '''Serensen : '''Stanowczo za cicho tutaj jest .. '''Michael : '''Zgodzę sie z tym . ''Rozwalał dalej kopiec z gałązkami . '' '''Michael : '''Czakaj .. ''Jego miecz nagle wyparował w powietrzu . '' '''Serensen : '''Twoja broń .. '''Michael : '''Więc .. ''Zaczął się rozpływać . '' '''Michael : '''Więcej nei mgoę dla ciebie zrobić . '''Serensen : '''I tak sporo juz dla mnei zrobiłeś . Dzięki ,że mogłem uczestniczyć w tej grze . Resztę sam dokończę . ''Przybił z nim żówika po czym Michael całkiem zniknął . '' '''Aisha : '''Oww jak słodko . ''Wyciągnęła miecz i zakreśliła serce w powietrzu . '' '''Aisha : '''Zrobię z ciebie ładny wzorek . '''Serensen ; '''Nic z tego . ''Wyciagnął cały arsenał . '' '''Serensen :' To może być koniec .. mój albo twój . Aisha : '''Num .. Więc zakończmy to tutaj i teraz . ''Ruszyli na przeciw siebie . Serensen wyskoczył i wybił tysiące końcówek . '' '''Serensen : '''Moja osteteczna technika. '''Aisha : '''Moje nunchaku i ostrze miłości ciebie powali ! ''Zderzyli się ze swoimi atakami i nagle pojawił się wielki wybuch . '' Hol bohaterów ''Na podeście siedzieli wszyscy producenci . Większość patrzała na siebie wkurzona . '' '''Aikko : Rany co za atmosfera .. Michael : Coś ty myślał .. Volvesi : 'Krewww ''Patrzała smutno na nóż . '' '''Volvesi : '''Nie była prawdziwa .. '''Vamelia : '''No jak mi przykro .. Tak samo jak próbowałaś mnie przedziurawić . '''Johny : '''Bo ten idiota dał się złpać ! '''Forever : ' Kto tutaj jest idiotą ! '''Dreamy : Z maczugi go ! '''Aikko : '''Cicho .. ''Nagle rozległ się blask . Pojawiały sie kontury zwycięzcy . '' '''Aikko : '''Czy to .. ''Pojawiła się posiniaczona Aisha z głową Serensena w dłoni . '' '''Aisha : '''Aisha ułożyła mu fryzurkę .. ''Padła na ziemie z wycieńczenia . '' '''Darknader : '''To znaczy .. '''Aikko : '''Aisha zostaje zwycięzcą Przetrwaj lub Zgiń 2 ! Kategoria:Totalna Porażka - Przetrwaj lub zgiń 2 - Odcinki